Chewing gum is currently available to consumers in a variety of different formats. These include stick gum, slab gum, pellet gum, extruded gum, and others. In recent years, packaging for gum has undergone various changes. A variety of types of gum packaging, including certain types of packaging used predominantly for one or the other of the gum formats, are available to consumers.
Many of these packages provide both aesthetic and functional features which make the package desirable to the consumer. Certain of the desirable features include an aesthetically designed packaging cover which overlies an open portion of the package and is openable to expose the gum pieces for dispensing. Certain of the functional features include the ability to retain the gum pieces in one or more aligned arrays which allow for convenient individual dispensing of the gum pieces.